


Love me to death(Sweetheart)

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff in the middle of a battlefield, Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: War only looks good on television.In reality it's a nightmare.A nightmare you can never escape.





	

Blood.

Limbs.

Bones peaking through ribs and arms.

It was a nightmare come to life.

I glanced at Hirato out of the corner of my eye. He hadn't left my side since this had started.

People were dead or dying all around us and we couldn't do anything.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to think clearly. Hirato was breaking down in front of me. It was finally starting to sink in. People were dying. Innocent people were being ripped to shreds.

I turned around to face him.

"This is all my fault" he whispered.

No, it's-" I started.

"It is. I should have known better than to bring you here without having the area checked."

Hirato sounded vulnerable. Scared. He looked like Hirato but he didn't sound like him.

I needed to do something. I was losing him and losing him fast.

So I gave him an anchor to hold on to. Something that wouldn't let him drown.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It wasn't a kiss that was sad, desperate, or their last. It was quick and chaste. A peck compared to their previous kisses.

"This isn't your fault. No one could have predicted something like this would happen. But now that it has we have to fight.

He looked unsure of himself at first but then he gave a faint smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably die, without someone to talk some sense into you."

Well, then I'm glad I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while.  
> Hope you liked this.


End file.
